Meditation
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Max has Meena over at his house, what'll happen when he tries out one of Meena's activities? Summary sucks, I know.


_**Me: Hello my dinos, I'm back with a new Royalshipping (Max and Meena) one-shot. Originally I was planning on making this a couple of months ago, but I got stumped for a while until recently and I finally finished it today. Well I let you read and see what I have in store for you all this time. :)**_ _**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King**_

In the kitchen, Max was pouring some lemonade into two cups. He had just invited Meena to spend the day while his parents were out for the day. Something began tugging on his sock, Max looks down and saw his partner Chomp in need of attention. "Hang on a sec Chomp, let me finish pouring these drinks for Meena and myself and then I'll play with you." Max said.

After pouring the drinks, he opens the fridge and puts the pitcher back before closing the fridge. He the takes the cups and proceeds outside where Meena was.

"Hey Meena, I got us some…" Max stopped mid sentence as he saw Meena sitting in the grass with Sky beside her. She has her legs crossed and her eyes closed, looks like she was meditating.

This gives Max a devious idea. He sets the cups down, and cautiously walks up to Meena while trying not to disturb her. Sky looks up at Max who gestures her to keep quiet. Max was inches apart from Meena's face, he puckers his lips, closed his eyes, and goes in for a kiss.

But a finger was placed on his lips.

Max opens his eyes and saw how Meena was preventing him from kissing her. She opens her eyes and tells him, "You got to be much sneakier than that if you want to steal a kiss."

Max felt embarrassed. He rubs the back of his neck and says, "Sorry Meena."

"It's quite alright." She forgave him, "However, would it be alright if we do something together?"

"Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I would like it if you would meditate along with me."

Max raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's request. "You and me...meditate together?" Meena nods at her boyfriend. "It's really easy to do. Please?"

Max could never say no to his girlfriend, so he agrees to do the activity with Meena.. "Alright, so what do I do first." He asks.

"First, you sit in a spot that you feel comfortable in and don't forget to cross your legs." Meena instructed. Max does as she's told, he sat on the ground next to his girlfriend and crossed his legs. "Now close your eyes and remember to keep taking easy breaths." Meena continues. Max follows what Meena says, he closed his eyes and inhales easy breaths as Meena does the same.

But Max didn't feel anything happening.

"Uh, Meena? Nothing's happening."

With no need of opening her eyes, she tells Max, "Clear your mind, Max. Remember to be completely relaxed, relaxation is the key."

Max was completely clueless as to why he needs to be relaxed, but he goes along with it anyways. He does everything Meena told him to do, eyes closed, easy breaths, and relax his mind. It takes some time, but Max soon discovers the power of true meditation.

 _Inside of his head, a spiritual Max was seen standing in the middle of a clearing as he stood there amazed of what he was seeing._

 _He was gazing upon many dinosaurs roaming the land before him. A herd of four Iguanodons pass along a riverbed, two Supersaurs grazed upon the grass, an Acrocanthosaurus minds it's business and strolls along, and a small pack of Utahraptors ran right past Max._

" _AW MAN THIS IS AMAZING!" Max exclaims._

" _Breathtaking, isn't it?"_

" _Who said that?" Max asks._

 _Behind him a light shines, Max turns around as the light fades and he faces a copy of himself in lotus position sitting on a tree stump. "Me, your meditative self." The copy replies, "I am the one who keeps you focused, and the one who keeps you calm."_

" _Huh, I never knew people had a meditative clone." Max said as he tilts his head._

" _It's your imagination, and I can be real." The copy told Max, "Whatever you think of is what I'll be." Max then asks, "So if I wanted you to look like a hamburger…?"_

" _Don't even go that far." The copy raised a hand._

" _It's nice to meet you, but how come I've never seen you before in my mind." Max asks._

" _Well I only appear in your mind when you are focused on a task at hand, persay saving the dinosaurs." The clone explains, "I even try to help you even with tests at school, but your mind weakens my powers and just completely shuts down."_

 _Max felt embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck, "Maybe that's why I fail many tests."_

" _It's not all your fault, we all have strengths and weaknesses." The copy says._

" _You know even if you're in my imagination, I really like talking to you." Max said, "Maybe we can do this more often?"_

 _The copy smiles, "Anytime, anywhere." Max smiles as well._

Back in the real world, Max and Meena were both still meditating as Sky and Chomp just watched their friends confused as to what was going on. "Yap yap yap ( _What's wrong with those two_ )?" Chomp asks Sky.

"Raawr ( _No clue_ )." She replies.

Then, Meena opens an eye and looks at Max to see he is still meditating. She develops a sly smirk across her mouth, she has a sneaky plan. She uncrossed her legs, got on her knees while in front of Max, she cups her boyfriends cheek and begins to pucker in and out of kisses.

 _Inside his mind, Max could feel something against his lips and was confused. "Hey, what's wrong with my lips?" He wonders._

" _I'm not sure, I'll let you wake up so you can figure that out." Max's copy says, "It's been a pleasure talking to you."_

" _Same, bye now." Max waved as he fades from his imagination and begins to wake up._

Max begins to open his eyes as he realizes Meena was making out with him while he had been meditating. He blushed like mad and muffles, "Meena?!"

Meena was equally surprised Max woke up, this results in the couple falling over with Meena atop of Max while both blushed mad. "Were you….were you kissing me while I was meditating?" Max asks.

Meena looks away from her boyfriend, extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Max." She apologizes, "I just went into temptation for a bit and it got the better of me. I didn't mean to shock you with those kisses."

"Well to be honest, I didn't hate or said I wanted to stop." Max simply says with a smile.

Surprised at first, Meena begins smiling also as she says, "Oh Max…" Then the two were back at it again. They close their eyes and enjoyed their blissful moment puckering in and out of each kiss they took.

Rex and Zoe enter the scene.

"Hey guys, ready to…" Zoe stops mid sentence as she and Rex gaze upon their friends making out. Rex and Zoe look to one another baffled before Rex calls their names, "Max! Meena!"

The couple stop what they were doing and look at their friends embarrassed even more now that their friends saw them make out for who knows how long.

"Were you two making out while we were on our way here?" Zoe asked them deviously.

"No we weren't!" Max defended.

"Then how come Meena's on top of you, Max?"

Meena then scrambled off of Max as he sits up, both were still embarrassed of the situation as they turned away from one another. "Don't feel embarrassed, you guys." Rex says, "It happens when a couple makes out and they get interrupted. Besides it was just me and Zoe, it could've been worse it it was Dr. Taylor and your mom Max."

"I guess you got a point there." Max says, looking less red, "Still, best make-out session we've done so far."

"There'll be other chances." Zoe said, "Now c'mon, let's head into town and do something!" Max and Meena then get up off the grass and follow their friends. All the while, the two walked alongside each other hand in hand as their chibi dinosaurs walked with them.

"Raawr ( _Those two are so in love_ )." Sky told Chomp.

"Yap yap ( _I know_ )." He replies.

 ** _Me: There you have it, another sucessful one-shot. Let me know in the comments what you think and I'll be back with a new story soon. This is CarnotaurusMan signing off!_**


End file.
